chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Versus the Masquerade
Chuck Versus the Masquerade is the sixteenth episode in the fourth season of ''Chuck'', which aired on February 21, 2011. Synopsis Valentine's Day is interrupted when Chuck and the team are sent to England to protect a reclusive young heiress, Vivian McArthur (Lauren Cohan). Meanwhile, Casey is tempted by NCS Director Jane Bentley (Robin Givens). Back at home, Ellie and Devon find an unlikely solution to a parenting problem, as Morgan ponders a big move. Full Plot Main Story The episode begins when a former Volkoff Industries operative Boris Kaminsky (guest star David S. Lee) begins a search for a key that can unlock a part of Volkoff's office to claim the organization. He kills off two of Volkoff's lieutenants, leading him to a last one in Volkoff's organization, who tells him that he knows where the key currently is. The lieutenant is spared, but found dead later on by the CIA. Elsewhere, Chuck picks his bedroom as Morgan chooses the living room to spend their Valentine's Day in. Chuck enters his bedroom and surprises Sarah with a shirt he is wearing. The shirt labels him as a "Love Machine" above a picture of himself. Before Sarah unveils her own special outfit for Chuck, she tells him to get her chocolate strawberries she made in the kitchen. Chuck then sneaks out of his room to get it, as Morgan and Alex are performing a spiritual act to feel each other while blindfolded. Chuck is then interrupted by a phone call from Beckman, almost interrupting the two. Chuck declines the call as Sarah picks up the strawberry bowl from him, which then got her dress coat stuck to the wall. Sarah takes the dress coat off and surprises Chuck with a sexy cupid outfit. Casey arrives and grunts after seeing the two couples in the living room, where Morgan and Alex are finally interrupted. Alex is busy explaining herself to her father as Morgan is angry at Chuck for being in the living room with Sarah. Casey just tells them to leave for a mission immediately. At Castle, the team realizes that Castle is suddenly crowded by plenty of agents, who Beckman tells them are from the National Clandestine Service (NCS) who are expanding parts of Castle. The team is briefed on a mission to protect and arrest Vivian McArthur (guest star Lauren Cohan) from Boris at England, who is believed to be Volkoff's chosen successor. Later at England, in a masquerade party at Vivian's manor, Chuck and Sarah split to find her as Morgan and Casey are disguised as bartenders. Casey finds a woman who intimidates him by saying that he was born to be an impressive bartender, where Morgan promptly agrees that the drinks he's made is in fact fantastic. Morgan then mocks Casey's position in the team, as he then backfires it to Morgan, who is feeling irrelevant since Chuck and Sarah are engaged. Sarah then runs into Boris, as the two ask each other if they had seen Vivian. Meanwhile, Chuck unknowingly stumbles upon Vivian who is not quite enjoying the party. The two then converse before Chuck asks if she had seen Vivian, to which she sarcastically responds in third person that no one ever really knows her and that the party was a failed attempt to get to know her neighbors. Sarah meets with Chuck and tells him that Boris is around as Chuck tells Sarah that he just found Vivian. They then head over to Vivian's staple ranch, where she is grooming her horse. Sarah holds her at gun point, where Vivian is confused when Sarah attempts to arrest Vivian for being an associate of Alexei Volkoff. They are then interrupted when a group of former Volkoff's men attack them. Vivian then tells Sarah that she has nothing to do with Volkoff as she had not seen him for years, where she then reveals that she is his daughter and has lived her whole life believing that her father is an oil company executive. The team then escapes the manor in one of Vivian's cars and return to Burbank. Returning to Castle, the team finds out that Vivian is merely a civilian and has nothing to do with her father's notorious organization. She explains that her father had never spent much time with her and kept sending her to more schools than she ever has traveling to other countries with him. Chuck tries to calm Vivian down and tells her that he once used to be like, dragged into the spy world and later is content with being a spy. Vivian then proposes to be bait to lure Boris and the other men looking for her to know more about the key to Volkoff's office as she knows nothing of it. The team returns to England, except for Morgan who is moving out from Chuck and Sarah's apartment. Sarah poses as Vivian for the latter's daily morning horse ride. Vivian gives Sarah her necklace to complete the disguise before leaving to the forest to lure out the men hunting her. Casey is ready in the forest as a sniper, awaiting Sarah to be tailed. Halfway through the forest, Sarah falls unconscious off the horse when Boris had it panicking. The horse then runs back to the staple ranch where Chuck is with Vivian. The two then ride into the forest on the horse to rescue Sarah as she is being approached by the men. Sarah is saved when Casey puts his sharpshooting to good use. As Chuck and Vivian ride through the forest, they are tailed by two other men. Chuck flashes and hangs onto a tree, and kicks the two men unconscious off of their horses. Chuck then runs his way to Casey and Sarah as she asks where Vivian is. Back at the staple ranch, Vivian is held at gunpoint by Boris. He asks her for the key, but Vivian is still unaware what or where the key is. Boris then begins intimidating her that despite all the skills, education, and experiences she's got, she's still just a weak little girl. Vivian then pulls out a shotgun hidden beside the horse and kills Boris at point blank. After the mission was done, the team comfort her through her first kill as it was self defense. They ask her if she at least now knows where the key is, as Sarah gives back the necklace to her. Vivian looks sharply at her necklace that has a locket with the letter 'V' on it. She then promptly responds that she still does not know where the key is. Casey assures her that Volkoff Industries will not be returning anymore without a leader, as Boris has been killed along with the other lieutenants that Boris killed himself. Before the episode ends, Vivian visits the sealed up Volkoff Industries Headquarters by herself and enters Volkoff's office. She finds a spot with the letter 'V', and places her locket onto it, confirming it as the key. This then unlocks a secret entrance in Volkoff's office. The Woodcombs Devon and Ellie are at an incredible amount of stress on handling their baby. While at the Buy More, the two find out that Clara would not stop crying until she is comforted by a certain song playing in a teddy bear belonging to Jeff and Lester, which the title of the song only they know about. They attempt to find out about it by asking them at first, but knowing Lester, he would probably rather play the music live to their baby instead, so they decided to steal their teddy bear. They then keep their baby comforted with the song playing in the teddy bear. And also gave her own room as she is already three months old. In addition to Clara's room, Morgan had given the baby his childhood collectibles of Star Wars that he bought with Chuck. Morgan and Casey Throughout the episode, both Morgan and Casey display a strong feeling of being left out. Morgan feels irrelevant as Chuck and Sarah are engaged, meanwhile Casey is feeling left out as he has been put into service as a bartender and on paperwork. Morgan makes a decision to move out from Echo Park as he feels that Chuck and Sarah deserve their own home. Morgan then decided that he would rather not split the various collectibles the two collected since childhood, but rather gave their Star Wars Han Solo and Chewbacca collectibles to Clara Woodcomb to remain as a part of their family. Meanwhile, Casey is being persuaded by Director Jane Bentley of the NCS. The NCS maintain at Castle for several days and began constructing additions to the place. Bentley tempts Casey to join the NCS when Casey was formerly one of the best sharpshooters of all time, and is now serving in Team Bartowski disguising as bartenders, waiters, and doing paperwork. Near the end of the episode, Bentley shows Casey to an entrance to a new part in Castle, restricted to only NCS staff. Guest Stars * Mekenna Melvin as Alex McHugh * Lauren Cohan as Vivian McArthur * Robin Givens as Director Jane Bentley * David S. Lee as Boris Kaminsky * Tudor Petrut as Jurek * Sonya Macari as Antonia * David Reynolds as Christoph Trivia * This episode is a Valentine's Day special, despite being broadcast a week after it, with airing on that day instead. * The episode was originally to be titled as "Chuck Versus the First Mate". * One of the earliest promo pictures prior to the pilot episode with Morgan and Chuck is seen when Morgan looks into their old stuff before moving out. * Casey refers to Chuck and Sarah's relationship as "Charah", which is used by fans to delineate the couple. * When Boris confronts Vivian for the key, he claims her father was training her, without her realizing. This conversation is very similar to a conversation in the book/film Stormbreaker by Anthony Horrowitz. Some of the stated reasons are almost exactly the same, like knowing martial arts, and being fluent in several languages. Music * "Felicia" by The Constellations * "Immunize" by Pendulum * "Love Insurance" by Mike Kirkland * "Send Me on My Way" by Rusted Root * "Crinan Wood" by Alexi Murdoch * "No Time For Dreams" by Last Days of April * "Squealing Pigs" by Admiral Fallow External Links * Chuck Versus the Masquerade - Promo trailer Category:Season 4 Television Series Episodes